A so called bus-type network, where more than one digital device, such as a measurement device, is connected to one common mother line called a bus, is used in a network such as factory automation (FA). In a bus-type network, termination resistors having the same size of characteristic impedance of transmission lines need to be connected to the cable ends in order to prevent unnecessary signal reflection from the bus cable end.
Terminating connectors with which termination resistors are installed in the connector inner part in order to facilitate attachment of termination resistors are known. Termination resistors can be easily connected by connecting such terminating connectors to output-side connectors of devices which are connected to the end of a bus-type network. For example, Patent Document 1 (Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. S63-139775) describes connectors for transmission line termination as “an insulating plug that has a terminal which is made to be electrically contacted with output-side plug 33 and has a plurality of terminals for attaching electronic parts 1a in the upper part, wherein a terminal resistor 50 for obtaining the required termination is connected by soldering and the like on terminal 1a that corresponds to the terminal of output-side plug 33 of this plug 1”.